


Raindrops and Nuzzles

by OrphanedClown



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy ;], Frogs, Gen, I Said I Would, IF YOU FOUND THIS PLEASE IGNORE IT I BEG, Kiff, Lesbian Cottage, Other, Rats, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanedClown/pseuds/OrphanedClown
Summary: Neither can sleep. Sometimes it feels like they never can. They’re both a pain in the ass for it.Raindrops and Nuzzles ensue.
Relationships: Abience/Lucent





	Raindrops and Nuzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucent/gifts).



> I finally decided to start this, LETS GOOOOOO-
> 
> Also, if you’re a stranger who found this and for some reason clicked on it-  
> Hello, please ignore this. :,]

The kettle screamed, rays of early morning sun reflecting from the quiet tides of the flower pool, straight into the eyes of solemn blue. _A beautiful blue. Entrancing. A blue that had been mentioned so many times it wasn’t even worth counting anymore._

“It’s almost too quiet to bare.”

It had been partially true - Abience had been sitting in their own mind for hours before the background noise of daytime birds and whistling kettles had started, only registering a few moments after the sun had risen that it was no longer night - even so, it was as if the noise from inside their pretty little home hadn’t even been there.

_The safety of your mind was a beautiful place._

“A few more hours. That’d be nice.” Soft hands clenched each other, thrusting gentle palms against rough knuckles. “I’m tired. But it’s nice here.” 

Footsteps could be heard, igniting small frogs that leapt from pink-flowered lily pads into the safety of the strikingly cold water. Eventually they had stopped, but it was hard to tell where when the sound of shoes above grass had been unintentionally ignored somewhere in the slow of time. 

“You should come inside.”

The voice was soft, reassuring sympathy sparking a new sense of want; the urge to fall asleep in tiny arms once again strangely daunting. 

“I can make food?”

”You can’t cook,” They laughed quietly, mustering the energy to twist their body in a way that allowed them to come face to face with the other. “That would be horrible tasting food.” 

The other - smaller, dressed in all black, colored hair; very much attractive - stood with their hands in the caressing hold of their pockets, a goofy grin smeared across their lightly tinted cheeks. They lifted a hand, holding it out to help the taller from the wet grass.

Abience took it gratefully, mostly using their own newfound strength to support themself up, standing straight before their posture quickly fell; less appealing but more comfortable.

Still, the twos hands were still intact; slowly intertwining fingers in a messy but happy pattern.

”Why does it feel like whenever I’m asleep you’re awake, and when I’m awake you’re passed out somewhere else?” Lucent grinned sheepishly, the words not harsh but made to insult. _Playfully, of course - all good banter._

“You’ve only been asleep for three hours, surely you’re still tired?” The taller grinned back, unaware of the motion their feet made and the new distance from the cottage. “There’s no way you aren’t.”

”I am, but sleeping is too hard.”

”Maybe you should try harder.”

”Maybe **you** should try harder.”

”Or maybe we can try harder together?”

It was a long pause, but the thoughts were nonexistent, playful teasing as Lucent tilted their head to look the sky. _As if they even needed to think about it._

“I guess so. Maybe, just this once, we can. Just for you!”

* * *

  
The sound of heavy raindrops was the only song that played; but it was nice, comforting, and it fit the scenery. The light from the sun had been shadowed by dark clouds, and the storm outside was quiet yet heavy.   
  


Lucent carefully weaved their fingers through the others fluffy hair, untangling nots and rubbing sparing strands softly between their fingertips. It was mostly to fidget, but the physical affection was addicting and almost impossible to escape. 

Abience was tucked nicely between the others legs, arms wrapped around their torso protectively as they buried their face deeper into their chest. 

The atmosphere was nice, and the company each other found was a nice addition to the struggle of sleep, making it almost easy to slip into a place that could finally take them away. _Hopefully somewhere kind._

”Are you asleep?” Lucent whispered, voice slightly raspy from the drowsy lack of sleep. In return came a half-arsed whimper, to which Lucent could only nod and carry on with. “You sound like you’re finally about to go off. I should join you soon. It’s okay to keep playing with your hair, yeah?”

This time there was no response. It was quiet. Silent. For a moment it felt like they were being ignored, but the sound of soft snores broke through, and the smaller could only chuckle breathily and continue the job of matting down fluffy hair. 

Not much time had passed, and pretty soon keeping their eyes open was too much of a task. 

Gently kissing the top of the taller’s head, Lucent buried further down into the bundle of pillows, earning a last - definitely rewarded - nuzzle into their chest. 

It took seconds before they were out.

_No feelings can be exchanged when soft snores intertwine._

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it. <3
> 
> I started this at like 1 am and it’s now 2 am, so if there’s any mistakes.  
> I don’t care.<3333333
> 
> I told you I’d make it, I’m just LAZY. :]  
> I also procrastinate a lot-  
> Sorry not sorry. ;}


End file.
